1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new leaf guard for a vehicle for helping keep leaves and other debris from collecting in the space between the windshield and hood of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering devices for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, covering devices for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art covering devices for vehicles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,006; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,363; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,615; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,379.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new leaf guard for a vehicle. The inventive device includes an elongate base with its upper surface adapted for attachment to the hood of a vehicle. The lower portion of an elongate connector flange is coupled to one of the sides of the base. One sides of a cover member is pivotally coupled to an upper portion of the connector flange. The lower surface of the cover member is adapted for positioning over the space between the windshield and hood of a vehicle to help keep leaves and debris from accumulating in the space.
In these respects, the leaf guard for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping keep leaves and other debris from collecting in the space between the windshield and hood of a vehicle.